Side Effect
by buggirl101
Summary: When Ryuk wrote the rules for the Death Note, he forgot one. That rule states the results of a side effect...one which may cause Light's death. After all, it never forgives, and it never forgets. That's why it's name is Beyond Birthday.
1. The death

Well, hello all! I swore to myself that I wouldn't post another Death Note fic until River Below was finished...but this idea was too good to pass up! First off, even though this is highly based off The Grudge, it is NOT a crossover!

Next up..warnings. Extreme blood, gore, scary moments, language, you name it it's in here. (Except for sex...XD I'm not that type of writer sorry.

Finally, Disclaimer! I own nothing mentioned here. They belong to their rightful owners. Besides...I wouldn't want to live with myself for killing off all the good characters.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beyond stared at the blank steel ceiling. It was literally the only thing he could do. You see, Beyond Birthday was currently lying in a prison cell, his own private steel walled room with a small slot for a tray of food.

It had no windows, which meant no human contact. He blinked his large crimson red eyes. His eyes now matched his emotions. He had been in that empty cold room for what seemed like eternity.

He hated L, Naomi Misora, and everyone who helped throw him in there. B screamed as an image of L burned itself into the front of his mind.

He could hear voices laughing at attempted to block them out, unaware that the voices were inside his head. He focused his red eyes into a glare at the ceiling, imagining that L was on the other side.

Using all the force he could muster he sat up, scooted as close as possible to one of the walls and began to slam his head into the wall multiple times.

All he could see was red, he couldn't think, he stopped in the motion of beating himself to a concussion. An immense pain flooded his body.

B attempted to yell, to grab some guards' attention. All he could make was a rattling gasping sound; his vocal cords had stopped working quite a few weeks earlier.

His eyes widened, and he attempted to push himself off the floor, only to fall sideways. He lifted his head craning it towards the door scanning it for any sign of opening.

After a few seconds panic began to settle in. B frantically attempted to move his arms, the straightjacket didn't shift, but his elbows certainly did.

A extra searing pain joined the first, a clear sign that he had broken or fractured his arms. He took a deep breath, feeling a slight chill running down his spine, and the pain lessening. He took his last chance to call out.

The rattling groan echoed throughout the hallway, causing cellmates to talk amongst themselves wondering who the latest Kira victim had been.

Two guards who had been stationed at the end of the hallway groaned. One shrugged it off shifting so he could go back to his nap. The other sighed, getting up and heading towards the cell.

"Damn Kira…making my job so damn hard." He grumbled, opening the door. He blinked, staring at what was the penitentiary's most famous cellmates.

The man was lying on the floor his eyes closed. The straightjacket loosened when he had stopped straining it, showing that his arms were bent the wrong way.

He rolled his eyes, and stooped over the body, placing his fingers on the proper place of his neck; to make sure he was dead and not just pulling a trick.

A deep rattling, inhuman sound echoed around him. The guard flung himself around to stare at a mirror in one of the other cells. He could clearly see a person standing behind him, with pale-blue toned skin; tangled dull black hair covered the figures eyes.

He turned quickly to face the person, grabbing his gun from its holster. He blinked rubbing his eyes; the room was empty except for the dead body and himself.

He shook his head, blaming the time of night. He guard left the room, to make the necessary calls before he left.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The guard, whose name was Simon Garcia, yawned opening the door to his apartment. He hated the late shift, and detested the fact that it was the only job he could get.

Simon shook his head, for some reason he couldn't get the image of that person out of his head. It…freaked him out he guessed.

He froze, the lights were flickering, even thought they had no reason to. He heard a deep rattling groan, before something grabbed his leg. Simon's eyes shot down, his hand on his gun and firing before he knew it.

A hand was wrapped around one leg, the owner of that hand didn't seem to be bothered by the gunfire. The next thing he knew, what ever it was crawled, pushing itself up his body, wrapping both hands around his head and face. He saw glowing crimson red eyes before he screamed, it was cut off mere seconds after it started.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alrightly then! This is my first attempt at anything remotely scary...so, reviews give you chapters! That's my fanfic writer's motto!


	2. Naomi's funny feeling

Hello all! I know I only have one review...but I couldn't helped myself. ^^ I would like to thank my first reviewer, nanashi the girl with no name! Thanks for reviewing on this, that and my cousins were beating me over the head to update.

Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note or Another Note. They belong to their rightful owners. I just manipulate them to do my bidding.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Naomi Misora stared out the window of her apartment, her fiance Raye looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" Something wrong?" He asked softly placing his hand on her cheek. They were sitting on a small loveseat, Naomi was the one sitting up, while Raye was lying across the loveseat his head on her lap.

Naomi looked down at her fiance, a small smile lit her face. " No. Just a odd feeling that's all." Raye sighed rubbing the brige of his nose. " Oh boy..." He started, laughing slightly. " Not another one of your famous feelings. Last time you had a 'funny feeling' you caught that crazy guy, Beyond."

She shook her head with a soft, " No. It's differant, I feel relived. Like...something incredible happened." Raye's eyebrow crept higher at the comment. " Incredible huh? Maybe someone's getting a raise?" Naomi and Raye both laughed at that.

The signature sound of a cell phone ringing broke the tender moment that the couple was sharing. Raye whistled. " You must be psycic Naomi." Naomi glared at him reaching over him to grab her cell phone and flipped it open with a signature, " Hello, Naomi Misora here."

After a few moments she gasped, " Kira?!" The look on her face was a mixture of happiness and annoyance. Raye shot up, a look of bewilderment on his face. Naomi nodded and hung up the phone. She looked Raye in the eye and said, " Beyond Birthday had a heart attack last night. And the guard that found him is missing too."

Raye shook his head with a, " Damn..." Obviously he didn't know what to say. Naomi's most famous capture was dead thanks to Kira. He sort of understood the pissed off policemen and detectives that loathed Kira for doing their jobs for them, now.

Naomi smiled at him. " Come on! This is a reason to celebrate, Kira acually did me some good." Raye grinned. There was his finace. They both got ready and hailed a taxi.

After telling their driver where they wanted to go, they settled into a lapse of content silence. Naomi was staring out the window again. A large grin seemed to be permenatly stuck to her face. She blinked when she saw a small bundle of black hair caught in the small crack between the window and the roof of the car.

Naomi shook her head, clearing her mind. Nothing could possibly make this day bad. Well, a moment later she'd wish that she never thought that. Naomi rubbed her eyes, thinking that she was dreaming. There was a black shadow on the glass. Her eyes widened, and she jumped backward tumbling onto Raye's lap with a scream.

She blinked, a very familiar face stared back at her. The glowing red eyes stared at her with a malcious glint in them. The pale man's face stood stark againest the pure black floating strands of hair. His mouth was wide open in a everlasting scream.

Raye jumped banging his head on the roof. " Ow! Naomi what is it?!" His head snapped to the window, he sighed. " Naomi, love...it's a crow. I thought that you liked them?" She rubbed her eyes, and indeed a crow was sitting on a small bar on the outside. It's tail hung over, it's head was twisted upside down and was staring at her.

She sighed. " Ok...I'm either tired, or I'm just loosing it." Raye laughed. " You're just tired, Nao. Why don't you take a nap. We've got nearly a hour before we get there." She nodded, curling up on the seat, and closing her eyes with a sigh. It was just her imagenation. There was no way, he was dead. She was just TOLD he was dead.

If he was dead, then why did she feel the same unease and terror that she felt back during the case? The same feeling of him staring at her, and brething down her neck.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, well. Looks like Naomi's having a little trouble with celebrating doesn't it? XD That's all I'm giving you guys for now. Remember, reviews equals chapters. ^^


	3. The Haunting Begins The First Victims

L was sitting in the usual position, eating a strawberry covered cake. He sighed rather angrily. His plan…was failing…miserably. It wasn't that he wanted Light to be Kira. He just…highly suspected his friend of it, that's all.

Matsuda, Ide, Aizawa, Light, and Sochiro were watching him. With nothing else to do…it seemed the only way to pass the time. L glanced behind him to look at Light. His mind wondering what was flowing through the other man's mind.

L noticed something odd in the mirror on the opposite wall. He narrowed his eyes, making sure he was seeing it correctly. He didn't notice the words that slipped as he stared. " Not possible…" He felt for a lack of a better word, horrible.

The image in the mirror was one he thought he'd never see again. Behind him in the image was a body swinging gently from a noose. The second the others heard him speak they whirled around, to see what was going on.

L's eyes widened when the image seemed to dissipate into nothing but a blur. Barely noting that Matsuda had asked, " What? Are you alright?" L stood up, his mind a blur with what he'd just seen.

Why on earth was he seeing this NOW? He thought he'd feel regret about A's death years ago…not now! The stress from the case must be opening old wounds….or so to speak. He felt on the desk for the button to call Watari.

Once he found the button, he clicked it feeling an instant relief when Watari's aging voice answered, " Do you need something?" He still felt less then normal, and, that was going to be problematic.

He paused, not being able to come up with some excuse. " No, Watari, but thank you."

Rem was standing in a corner and looking at nothing in particular. Well, she thought it was going perfectly to Light's plan, until L suddenly stood. Rem took a glance in the same direction, a soft, "Oh?" Echoed around the room.

The group looked at the shinigami. " What is it, Shinigami?" The creature paid the humans no heed, to continue looking in a darkened corner of the room.

The group all took it as the shinigami had just found something to do and ignored it. Not knowing that they would regret that decision.

______________________________________________________

Light was listening to the news smirking slightly when the 'Kira Death Toll' was brought up. Misa was doing her job well, it seemed.

He stretched in his chair, feeling self-satisfied. Light typed a few things on the keyboard, carefully trying to make it seem that he was barely listening to the news.

He looked in the screen, noting that L had gotten up, and walked somewhere else, most likely to get some of his 'sweets'. Oh, how he detested that disgusting habit of L's.

Light noticed that L had came back, the two of them were the only ones still awake. The rest of the group was sound asleep in different places.

Light sighed, carefully murmuring to L. " Quite a number of killings already." L didn't seem to notice that Light had spoken to him. Light's eyebrow rose. His mind working, going through all the possibilities of L finding some sort of way to pin the Kira killings on him…again.

"Ryuzaki…" Light carefully questioned out loud. L's head shot in his direction, causing his neck to crack rather loudly. Light stared. This had to be a trick.

L had a slight reddish tint to his eyes, which were glassy and now focused solely on him. There was a disturbed look in his eye, like he KNEW that Light was Kira and was enjoying torturing him about it. L's mouth twitched upward into a demented smile, his shoulders shaking like he was laughing. He glanced above Light's head for a few seconds, before turning around and seeming to simply fade into nothing.

Light shook his head, rubbing his eyes. The hell? He thought. At that moment the sound of feet scraping across the ground broke his chain of thought. L had come back into the room.

He was holding some type of cake; Light didn't care about those habits anymore. Wait…how had he…it was official. Light was tired out of his mind and needed some sleep NOW. L…a ghost? He WAS going crazy. Light chuckled to himself, before beginning to work again.

L on the other hand was feeling rather terrible, like he was coming down with some sort of illness. He had the feeling since he had looked into that mirror.

He tapped his fingers against the bottom of the plate he was holding. He knew that stress couldn't have been the cause. Sure he was annoyed, and slightly stressed. But, he had been much more so on other cases.

So stress couldn't have brought those memories to the front of his mind. Then…what did? His mind was buzzing with the possibilities. He also noted that he felt exceptionally paranoid, feeling eyes watching, footsteps echoing, and soft brushes with something. Or, was that what was actually happening? He didn't know anymore.

______________________________________________________

Matsuda yawned, stretching. He had a good half-night's rest and was raring to go. He blinked, sighing in a dejected manner. No one was up besides L. He got up, giving L a, " Good morning!" And he walked outside, hoping to find someplace that was open this late with something to settle his stomach.

After a few minutes of walking, he stopped. After blinking a few times, he could see someone's shadow standing there, the person on the other side of the corner. He spoke up, " Uh…good morning." He thought nothing of it, thinking it was only Watari.

The shadow moved, like it was going towards him. He smiled slightly, Watari reminded him of a late Uncle. His eyes widened, and he whirled around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He stared. There was nobody down the hallway; he sprinted around the corner where the shadow was. Hoping that the person had somehow snuck past him. He let out a soft, " No way…" The 'corner' was a dead end. He rubbed his eyes, not really believing what had just happened to him.

He froze when he felt a soft burst of hot air hit the back of his neck. Like someone was standing behind him, breathing heavily. He could HEAR the deep ragged breaths, like it was all the person's energy was put into breathing.

He turned around praying that someone WAS standing behind him. And let out the breath he had been holding. It was only L. He laughed slightly. " You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, y' know. You nearly gave me a heart…" He trailed off when L shook his head angrily.

The black hair flew every-which way, before L lifted up his head. Matsuda blinked, if he wasn't scared before he was now. L's eyes were glazed over, a deep crimson color. He was digging his nails so hard into his hands that they were practically pouring blood.

Matsuda blinked as this 'L' whirled around. Rem came floating through a wall; he glanced at the L before speaking. " You're torturing this man, isn't it your predecessor you are after?" L nodded his head.

" Then I as a Shinigami order you to leave. If you so much as glance at Touta Matsuda again, I shall take you to hell myself; am I clear?" L gave a short bow, holding one of his hands to his chest, a symbol of respect.

Matsuda noticed the overly large ancient looking shackle on his arm. The chain was broken, but it held a dark purplish glow around it. 'L' lifted his head up giving both Rem and Matsuda a glare, before touching a wall.

'L' jumped, landing on the ceiling; the thing crawled, disappearing after a few feet. Matsuda stood there gawking. Rem glanced at him. " Human. Don't tell about this yet. I shall give you permission when the time is right."

Matsuda looked at Rem. " Wha? Why? What WAS that?!" Rem looked toward the ceiling. " That is a ghost. Surely you humans still believe in spirits?" Matsuda could of slapped himself. Ghost…duh.

L never could comprehend the idea of a 'supernatural' being or afterlife ever existing. The idea of a heaven or hell was nice, but completely idiotic. Made to comfort those who believed in it.

But, as of late…he had changed his mind. In-between Kira and this well…haunting. He really had no choice. He noted that Light, Sochiro, Ide, or Aizawa didn't seem to notice anything.

Matsuda on the other hand…he was more nervous, jumping at every little noise. However that was it.

The rest of the group noticed L's changing behavior.

L wouldn't dare look into any mirrors, going so far as to remove the ones in the bathrooms and whatever room he was in. His fingers would twitch slightly at any odd noise, and he seemed more tired and sickly.

His already prominent bags underneath his eyes were much darker, his skin was a few shades lighter, and he had over the past few weeks, stopped eating anything but sugar cubes. All in all, Watari was worried sick over him. Something was terribly wrong and L, being the stubborn man he was, wouldn't tell him.

Watari, after a few hours of debating to himself, decided to act. When L called for more sugar cubes, he decided it was the perfect time.

The second he entered the room he felt strangely like a person entering on a grieving family. The room's atmosphere was dark and thick. The task force all looked at him. And he felt like the only sane person in the room.

He walked over to L, placing the overly large tray filled with boxes of sugar cubes on the table. Before speaking. " Ryuzaki…" He questioned out loud. L interrupted him. " Watari…I am beginning to regret using that name."

Watari stared. " You are? I'm positive he wouldn't mind…it was his life's work after all…" L sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. " That's not it, Watari. I'm sure he's giddy with the fact I AM using his name, I just think it is a bad idea, that's all."

Watari, blinked. A sudden dawning of what was lying under L's statement. He didn't think before replying, " So, you believe your being haunted, then?" L froze, a dawning look on his face as well.

" That, is what it seems isn't it?" The task force all watched, Light had snorted at the 'being haunted' comment. L's head snapped to look at him, and he was scarily reminded of that hallucination he had.

L's mouth twitched into that thin smile he had when he knew something. He pressed his thumb to his lips in the typical manner. " So, Raito-kun doesn't believe in ghosts then?" Light snorted. " Of coarse not, it's completely idiotic. Do you?"

L gave a short nod. " Indeed I do, if only fairly recently." Matsuda spoke up. " Oh, so…" He trailed off glancing at Rem. The shinigami nodded its head giving him the ok to go on.

Matsuda got a determined look in his eye. " So, you've seen the ghost too, Ryuzaki?" L gave Matsuda a confused look, before it grew into a look of understanding. He turned to Rem.

" Shinigami. Does this 'ghost' of Matsuda and myself exist?" Rem, gave L a nod. " Yes. It does. I shall warn you, it has a vendetta against you, detective." L nodded. " I guessed as much, with the images it gave me, I'm also guessing that it wants me dead?"

Rem shook his head. "No. It is waiting for something to happen." The task force watched this exchange with surprise. So, ghosts exist, and one here was waiting for something. That's nice to know.


	4. Of Questions and Knowledge

Hello all! And so after a long wait, Side Effect is back! Anywho, I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did you don't wanna know how much I would change it...

* * *

For anyone who knew Aizawa, they would know that at the current time...he hated his job. Never getting to see his family, doing nothing but working on the Kira case…he was on edge constantly.

But that didn't mean that he believed in this ghost crap that Matsuda was almost constantly talking about. Nope, ghosts certainly did not exist. He could argue for Shinigami…but ghosts? That was just stupid.

He groaned mentally cursing L for that security system that he most definitely couldn't get through. And coming back to work that day was not on his list of 'Happy Things'.

After arriving, putting every last thing he had in the proper place, he tried to enter. And failed. "Oh, come on…" He growled. God, how he hated this thing! So, he went through the steps that would always lead him to standing there like an idiot without pants.

Being so busy he didn't notice the drop in temperature. Or the human-shaped white mist near the door. He jumped dropping his phone when a loud crack echoed from behind him. It almost sounded like someone had cracked his or her neck.

He glanced behind him, and seeing nothing, he tore the memory from his mind. Pretending that it didn't happen at door finally opened, and he celebrated because he was still in pants. Apparently the thing liked him today.

* * *

L had also taken the reasoning that if he ignored it…it would go away. Unluckily for Light, that meant the ghost had taken to bugging him. The most memorable of these events would be when he was showering the water would either turn off or go freezing. He decided to ask Ryuk about it when he had finally been given a break.

Light had been 'purging' the world of criminals when he asked the blue-skinned shinigami about spirits. "Ryuk. Do other things like spirits exist?" Ryuk; who was floating upside down in boredom, cackled.

"Why?" Light sighed…he hated his shinigami. "Out of curiosity." Ryuk grinned, bearing large rows of dagger-like teeth. "Depends. Humans can become bound…but they can't interfere with living humans. Demons are…keh. Watch for them, they'll usually do what they want and leave."

Ryuk flipped over, and grinned wider. " Just hope it's not a Grudgling." Light paused, "Grudgling?" Ryuk laughed insanely. "Yeah. Grudglings are the worst kind. They can do whatever they want mostly. They're born from a human dying with extreme hate. Then they go and kill whomever they get their hands on. But they usually like playing with the humans first. Pretending to be some little harmless thing. Then they'll snap and either possess you to kill yourself, or do it for you. Want to know the best part?"

Light really didn't, but he nodded anyway. "We Shinigami can't interfere at all. We can try…and some of them will leave us alone if we ask them…but mostly nope. Even a human like you who I'm supposed to kill will die if they want you to."

Light didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

Most of the Kira Task Force had been working non-stop for a week now. And Aizawa was irritated. He really hated his job. But, atleast they had good bathrooms. So, feeling nature call, he stretched and headed to the bathroom himself. The hallway was dark; the lights they used were annoyingly dim compared to the ones he used at home.

So, his mind wondered to his family while he walked. Seeing as how he didn't believe in that ghost crap, he didn't look around paranoid for some shadow.

But he should have looked. A single pair of red eyes watched him carefully, studying him. Yes, the Grudgling decided. That one was perfect for a test. So, it followed its mouth curved upward in a diabolical smile.

The second Aizawa opened the door to the bathroom a cold swept through him, literally. He could feel the cold air hit him, like the suit he was wearing wasn't even there. After that, the next few minutes were blank. He didn't remember using the bathroom or returning and sitting in his normal chair.

The Grudgling however, could remember perfect what had happened. He had been successful. Yes, he had taken control of a Human.

He had simply willed the Human called Aizawa to use the bathroom, something he hadn't been able to do himself for a good few months because of being hospitalized.

After that he made the man stand in front of the mirror for a short time, watching his lifespan drop by the years. Damn, he thought. So, when he possessed someone his or her lifespan would deplete. Ah, well. Atleast the man had a long life left.

So, to his great amazement, he could speak. "Burn." It was but a whisper, but he could do it! And it truly sounded like him! Not that man with the annoying voice but his own. He wondered what else he could make the man do. So, he dug through the drawers finding a small razor. And he made the man cut his own shoulder. He laughed, which echoed through Aizawa's mouth.

Wonderful! If he could do this to a strong willed man what could he do to L?

So, with the new knowledge fresh in his mind, he departed from the man. And fled to his sanctuary in the Boiler Room.

* * *

Alrightly! I'm done! So, R & R please.


	5. Posessions and Answers

I apologise for the shortness of the chapter...I just wanted to post SOMETHING!

Anyway, disclaimers: I don't own Death Note. But darn I wish I could draw like that..I'd be rich.

* * *

It had been around 2 months when the Task Force grew weary of the supposed 'Spirit' or 'Ghost' haunting their workplace torturing them daily.

It would make loud bangs appear from nowhere waking most all of them up, the only one not bothered by this occurrence was L himself.

He didn't sleep which allowed him the convenience to ignore this sign of something otherworldly being present. Matsuda had become interested in ghosts after his own encounter with the 'L Ghost' as he called it in his own mind.

On this particular day the workload was small, and they were complete with any and all things by an early time. Some of them were attempting to beg L into giving them a day off.

He had agreed only to call them all back at Three AM that same night. He had an idea, that since it was obvious that this 'ghost' actually existed then maybe it was a criminal he had lead to their arrest that had died.

Matsuda thought that it was a good idea, and, L lead the team to a large room filled with filing cabinets.

He chewed on the tip of his thumb, a quirk that Light called childish. "These are the files on all of my cases. If we look through them and call the perpetrator's names out loud maybe it'll bring that ghost here."

Some of the group jumped to it, might as well since they couldn't go back home anyway. Matsuda jumped to work, hoping that they could find something about this ghost's past.

Light glanced over the case file in his hands, it was entitled "Winchester Mad Bombings' the perpetrator was still alive so, that lead no where.

Mogi was casually flipping through numerous case files, and with a slight remark from L began droning out names in a bored monotone.

Light placed the 'Mad Bombing' file down and picked up another one. This one entitled, "Detective War" the title peeked his interest and he scanned the information lightly.

Apparently 2 other detectives sought out L's attention and in turn attempted to ruin his name. They had lost due to numerous mistakes and…to Light's absolute surprise; L had taken and used both of their "Names".

Matsuda blanched as he opened his first file. Three gruesome pictures were tacked carefully inside. The one at the top labeled "Victim 1" showed a man with large cuts and gashes across his torso. Large obvious marks stood out against his slightly blue neck.

The next showed a young girl. She had no eyes and Matsuda quickly turned the photograph over so he wouldn't have to look at it any longer. He did the same to the last photo.

The perpetrator's name stood out to him so he said the name out loud. "Beyond Birthday huh? That's an odd name."

L's eyes had widened when he heard the name. Why hadn't he thought of it before? It was only logical that someone as insane as B would supposedly 'come back from the grave'.

Not soon after L's revelation the sounds of something banging in the vent above them grew to volume. The noise silenced not soon after.

"Matsuda-san." L spoke, "Say that name again." Matsuda nodded reading the name out loud a bit louder then he had before. "Beyond. Birthday."

Instead of a loud banging noise like they were expecting a soft croaking noise echoed around them, it sounded as though someone without a voice was trying to speak.

The task force scrambled to get to L who had as soon as the noise started collapsed. Light acted as though he was worried, only an idiot would faint over such a stupid noise.

Just as they had gotten to him, his eyes had snapped open staring into space they seemed to have a slight red tint to them, making them a dark amber color. L's gaze traveled to Watari who had joined them worriedly.

As soon as L saw him the look in his eyes grew to absolute anger. The scream that tore from his throat scared most of them. "LIAR!" The voice didn't belong to L. It was deeper, and seemed to crack.

"Ryuzaki…" Watari began only to be silenced. "DON'T USE THAT NAME! I'M THE ONLY ONE TO USE THAT NAME! I MADE IT!"

Matsuda who had been shoved to the back timidly spoke up. "Um…you're the ghost right?" L's head snapped to Matsuda with a sickening crack.

"And what if I am?" The voice had grown to a softer hoarse tone; the snappish reply told that whoever was possessing the detective wasn't one to deal with things calmly.

"Well, um…" 'L' straightened his back pulling himself into a straight posture. "Never you mind, Touta Matsuda." L's gaze traveled to Light at which his eyes seemed to flash a brighter color of red.

"So you're the interesting one? A pity you are what you are…" Light blinked, Interesting One? L picked himself up, glancing towards a mirror.

"Not much time…" He murmured pacing around the group eyes flicking back and forth in a studious manner. His gaze landed on Watari yet again.

"…lying old codger…" He growled, much to Watari's dismay. "I beg your pardon? What did I…" He began only to be silenced as the ghost began to rant.

"What did you do? Let's see…you ignored an obviously distraught Angel, and when it was all over…both you and L broke every fucking promise you ever made to any of us. That albino child will ruin the name if he ever gets it! What really makes me mad is that he doesn't even want it. D'you hear me? He DOESN'T want it!"

He took a breath, having spit out the words venomously.

"But you'll never pay for those, no, no…you will pay for giving me living hell those last years. Would it of been so hard to say, "Death Penalty"? No…of course not, you had to let me be tied up for years in solitude. I thought it was obvious that I wanted to die after attempting THAT. And now look at me…some freak creature that hasn't been made in a thousand years. Still…the abilities are quite useful…ah, time's up without killing him…and I do want him to suffer…if you really want to get rid of me look in the man-made hells."

With those last words an obviously unnatural black shadow fled from where L stood disappearing within a moment.


End file.
